Lumens in the body can change in size, shape, and/or patency, and such changes can present complications or affect associated body functions. For example, the walls of the vasculature, particularly arterial walls, may develop pathological dilatation called an aneurysm. Aneurysms are observed as a ballooning-out of the wall of an artery. This is a result of the vessel wall being weakened by disease, injury or a congenital abnormality. Aneurysms have thin, weak walls and have a tendency to rupture and are often caused or made worse by high blood pressure. Aneurysms could be found in different parts of the body; the most common being abdominal aortic aneurysms (AAA) and the brain or cerebral aneurysms. The mere presence of an aneurysm is not always life-threatening, but they can have serious health consequences such as a stroke if one should rupture in the brain. Additionally, a ruptured aneurysm can also result in death.